


Nothing Less Than Perfect

by TheStrongestChosenOne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestChosenOne/pseuds/TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: Yachi has fallen for Kiyoko, and decided to write her a love confession. It was a success, which leads the pair on a date to the mall.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Nothing Less Than Perfect

Kiyoko was the only person Yachi could not ignore. The older girl was nothing less than perfect. Every smile Kiyoko wore stuck arrows in the hearts of onlookers. Her laugh was music to the ears. It had been easy to understand how Kiyoko stole people's hearts.

Yachi felt helpless as she watched Kiyoko run with her heart in hand. She had never fallen in love before; it made her feel more nervous than usual. With every interaction, Yachi could feel her heart beating harder and harder, threatening to burst out of her chest.

One evening Yachi was sitting in her room, with a pencil in hand. Nerves played a large part in her decision to write Kiyoko a love letter. A white sheet sat on a small table, anticipating the pencil's touch.

_ Shimizu-senpai, _

_ I am writing this to express my feelings, but sleep looms over me as I do. The sleepless hours of the night seem to spark my inner poet of sorts. Despite that, my imagination carries me in the clouds with visions of you. _

_ Senpai, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I loved your beauty from the beginning, and now something precious beckons to me - your soul. That's a piece of you only a few can enjoy. I want to share in that. _

_ I want you to be amazed by me like I am by you; even if I am a townsperson b. Would you do me a favour, and tell me your answer to the following question. _

_ Would you go out on a date with me? _

Yachi signed it before placing it in a small envelope. It was not a long wait until school started; to Yachi, it felt like an eternity. A few scenarios raced through the blonde's mind as she slept. All of them involved Kiyoko's reaction.

Anxiety ran high as Yachi paced the hallway where she was to meet Kiyoko for her answer. That morning she had placed a note in the envelope with the meeting location. Hopefully, Kiyoko came; even if it was to reject her. Yachi would beat herself up if Kiyoko ignored her.

"Hitoka-chan," a beautiful voice said. The anxious fog surrounding Yachi had faded to reveal Kiyoko. The blonde nervously straightened.

"Shimizu-senpai!" Yachi's eyes begun to tear up at seeing the older girl. Kiyoko's eyes had widened before she walked over to Yachi hurriedly.

"Don't tear up," Kiyoko said.

"It's a mosquito!" Kiyoko laughed, bringing Yachi's attention back to her.

"Hitoka-chan, did you mean every word you wrote?"

"Of course, every word was genuine!" A radiant smile twinkled onto Kiyoko's face. Yachi felt her heart stop as she was left breathless. The blonde believed she would not live long enough to enjoy the moment.

"If that is the case," Kiyoko said with a slight pause, "I'd love to go on a date with you.” Yachi's heart panged as her eyes widened.

"Thank you, Shimizu-senpai!" Yachi said as she bowed.

Saturday afternoon could not have come soon enough. Yachi had been a nervous wreck for the past few days. Her mind was creating scenarios of what this date would bring. Yachi nervously smoothed her skirt as she took a deep breath.

"Hitoka-chan, thank you for waiting," Kiyoko said. Even if it was their school uniform, Kiyoko remained beautiful. Yachi's breath was stolen by Kiyoko every time she saw her, even more so now.

"I should be thanking you K-Kiyoko-senpai!" Yachi said. Kiyoko walked closer to the blonde, with a happy look in her eyes.

"Let's get going," Kiyoko said gently. Yachi nodded her approval before she and Kiyoko began to stroll to the nearby mall. A date in the park had the possibility of being rained on, so the mall was the safest option.

Just before sunset, Yachi had pointed to a photo booth. She was hoping to get a permanent memento of their date. Kiyoko happily agreed and entered with the younger girl. The ebony haired teen sat down as Yachi placed some coins into the slot.

Yachi took a deep breath after sitting down, trying to steady her nerves. Kiyoko grabbed her hand with a smile before a flash blinded them momentarily. Before the next photo, both girls had smiled at the camera. Yachi's was a nervous one, while Kiyoko's was happy.

Kiyoko had glanced over at Yachi with the corner of her eye and noticed that she was still nervous. With her heart hammering on her ribs, Kiyoko brought her hand to Yachi's cheek; making the girl turn to her. In a matter of seconds, Kiyoko placed her lips on Yachi's.

The machine whirred as it printed two sets of photos. Yachi had quickly grabbed them and handed one over to Kiyoko. Yachi grew a blush as she looked at her first kiss with Kiyoko.

'Her lips were so soft,' Yachi thought as her blush grew.


End file.
